Annoying Conan
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Oneshot. Conan kept on calling Haibara's name and then started to ask nonsense questions. Then, the conversation turned out to be something else. A confession? - A Sequel Posted. Annoyance is a Must. O-O. #ConanAi#
1. Confession

**Annoying Conan  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, it's Gosho Aoyama-sensei's property. :D

* * *

-Starts-

.

Conan was looking around the professors' house for Haibara. He couldn't see her anywhere so he thought that she might be at the basement.

"Haibara?" Conan called as he entered the basement.

"Yes, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked without looking at him. She was busy in her research.

"What are you doing?" Conan asked and sat beside her.

"The antidote to bring your normal body back." Haibara answered.

"Ah…Haibara?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun?"

"Why are you so sarcastic sometimes?"

"Because I want to."

"Ah, I see…Uhm, Haibara?" Conan called her name again. Haibara stopped typing ad looked at him.

"What now?" Haibara growled.

"Do you like steaks?"

"No."

"Fish?"

"Much better."

"Vegetables?"

"Yes."

"Haibara?"

"What do you really want?" Haibara spat.

"Do you know how to cook?" Conan asked again.

"I can cook poison if it's for you." Haibara answered sarcastically.

"What a sadist. Ano, uhm, Haibara?"

"WHAT?" Haibara yelled in annoyance.

"Do you like someone?" Conan asked without hesitations.

"None of your business."

"Ah, so you do… Haibara?"

"Oh, I hate you." Haibara slapped her forehead, now in irritation.

"I love you, too."

"WHAT?"

"Haibara."

"What's your problem, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked. Somehow her voice have glint of concern.

"Nothing, I just like your name." Conan replied and smiled like a maniac. Haibara almost fell down on her seat.

"Quit pestering me, I'm busy." she said and looked away, flushing furiously.

"Haibara?"

"I can kill you any second now…" Haibara cursed under her breath and looked angrily at Conan.

"Can I kiss you?" Conan asked smiling sheepishly at her. Haibara jaw dropped.

"Did you take another drug stronger than APTX 4869?"

"Haibara…" Conan called her name again. This time, it was soothing and sincere. Before Haibara could reply, something soft and warm touch her lips.

"Wha - !"

"Haibara... I love you."

"! ! !"

-End-

* * *

**A/N: **Oh I like Haibara so much. :D I also love the Conan X Ai pairing. I think they suit for each other. Thanks for the reviews! :D

~Lhai-Chii ^^

* * *

I don't even know why I write something like this. I just feel happy whenever Conan calls Haibara's name. They're so cute. :)


	2. Go Out With Me!

**Annoying Conan  
(A short sequel - Requested)**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED! Read it in the previous chapter. | "I'll be" which is sung by Edwin McCain is not mine too.

Warning: Too much for OOC'ness. Take the title as a warning too. It might annoy you too. :D

* * *

-Roll the annoying scene…5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -Show START-

.

After confessing… after having a big lump on his head… and a reddish hand mark on his face… the next scene started like this.

"Haibara! Please go out with me."

"Oh, my god Kudo-kun, have you gone insane?" Ai asked with disbelief. She just finished beating him up and now? _WHAT?_

"Yeah, insane in loving you!"

"Kudo… I think you need a psychiatrist."

"No, I need you!"

"I don't like you." Ai lied and shot a lethal glare at Conan. She could feel that something was wrong with him.

"Uhm, Okay." He paused dramatically. "But Haibara?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to give up that easily."

Ai slapped her temple. "Oh no…"

.

Morning, Next Day…

Ai expected everything to go back to normal when she woke up.

_But not._

She saw a sign slapped on her window that read in red bubble letters, "U Complete Me, Ai". She blinked and then scowled. "_Kudo_… what's wrong with you?" she growled, throwing her covers off and rushing to get dressed.

.

At the school. Too much for Ai's patience… This sentence welcomed her.

"Go out with me?"

Ai rolled her eyes. "No."

"Go out with me?"

"No."

"Marry me?"

"Kudo, what's happening to you?" Ai asked in irritation.

"I want you to go out with me." Conan pleaded, his blue eyes behind those clear rounded spectacles brimmed with hope.

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh…with a…um…blueberry on top?"

"You have a death wish?" Ai asked in serious and deadly tone.

Conan beamed. "Yay! I love you! Love me too!"

Ai ignored her feelings for the annoying brat for the moment. "Forget that I asked about the death wish." She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

.

1 hour later…

"Haibara?"

"What now Kudo-kun?"

"Is it just me, or are we destined to be married?"

"It's just you."

Conan scowled. "Aw. I feel so rejected. Who knew you could reject me a whole fourteen times."

Ai's eyes widen in shock. "You're tallying it? !"

.

Fifteen minutes later…

_"Roses are red  
Violets are blue_  
_Sugar is sweet  
Just like you!" _Conan spoke poetically in front of Ai, kneeling.

Ai shot a menacing glare to Conan. She gritted her teeth and…

_"The roads are icy  
The trees are dying  
Leave me alone  
Or soon you'll be crying."_ She replied in icy and threatening manner.

Conan face paled but he didn't give up. He coughed and looked straightly at Ai's eyes again.

_"Halloween's scary  
Witches can fly_  
_Your lips look quite lonely  
Would they like to meet mine?" _He recited again, poetically.

Ai's jawdropped. '_This is too much. What's wrong with him?' _She clenched her fist and shot him a deadly look.

_"Pumpkins are orange  
Fresh blood is red  
If you use that line again  
I'll cut your head." _Was Ai's comeback line with a demonic aura surrounding her. Conan scowled, stood up and flinched.

He ruffled his hair in disappointment. "Oi, oi. That's twenty-two times of rejection." Conan muttered.

.

Ten more minutes later…

_"I'll be your crying shouuulllder, I'll be your love suiciiide!"_ Conan sang in broken melody and harmony while following Ai.

"Oh god! Stop singing!"

_"And I'lll beee better when I'm older, I'lll beee the greetesttt faaaannnnnnnnnnn – "_ Oops._ THUD._

Ai looked over her shoulder with a smile of contentment. "Ouch, Kudo-kun, that gotta hurt."

"Ohhh…" Conan slowly stood up. _"And I – "_ He was cut.

"I don't want to hear you singing again!"

"Then, GO OUT WITH – "

"No."

"Okay. That's thirty-five."

Silence…

"…You still have a tally?"

.

Lunch break… At the corner-most part of the cafeteria…

"Go out with me?"

"No."

"Forty nine." Conan sighed.

Eternal pause.

"Haibara, are you OK?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me."

"No, go away."

"No I won't until you say what is wrong."

"Kudo, you're so annoying."

"You know perfectly well why. So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"No."

"Err. Haibara? Please?"

"Nothing. Someone just said that I was ugly." It should be a sarcastic remark, but Conan didn't notice that and took it seriously. So…

.

"What? ! Is he blind? You're beautiful Haibara. I'd love to be the guy who gets to hold your hand…" Conan moved closer to her and entwined her cold fingers in his warm ones. Ai froze.

.

"To hug you…" He wrapped his arm around her waist. Ai jaw tightened.

.

"To kiss you…" he whispered gently, getting closer to Ai, whose eyes were widening in surprise. Their face was so close and their forehead almost touched but…

.

Conan pulled away and smiled. "Maybe you thought I'm gonna kiss you again huh?"

Ai lowered her head to hide her red face because of embarrassment.

"Actually, me too," Conan admitted quietly. He looked back at Ai. "But I'm afraid to have a red slap mark in my face again."

Ai raised her head and shot him a mocking smile. "You know me too well, Kudo."

"So… Will you go out with me?" Conan asked again with hopeful smile.

Ai slapped her forehead.

_'Grr. Annoying!' _Haibara screamed in her head.

"NO!"

"That's the fiftieth."

". . ."

* * *

_Will Conan become successful in asking Ai for a date? Eh, what's really wrong with Conan anyway? Is that how the love virus works? And where did the Detective Boys go? I'm sure that Genta is eating his favorite eel rice until his belly hurts, but where's the other two?_

_Find out in the next release of Annoying Conan. If there's any. :D_

_-Lhai-Chii_


	3. Call Me, Maybe?

**Annoying Conan  
**(The 3rd short sequel - Requested)**  
**by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual, Detective Conan is not mine. Also, the part of a song used in this fic is not mine, too.:D

**A/N: **I'm sorry; it's been a year since I last visited this. D:

**Warning: **OOC characters. Especially Conan.

* * *

.

Conan was merrily walking down the hall of Teitan Elementary School. On his way, he spotted Mitsuhiko walking with an envelope in his hand. When they were near to each other, they both stopped and Mitsuhiko, who looked so disturbed, started to speak.

"Hey Conan-kun…"

"Yo, Mitsuhiko, what's up?" Conan greeted.

"Urgh…"

"Yes?"

"Haibara-san sent me here to give you something."

Conan got excited by this. Mitsuhiko backed-up a little because of the unusual aura that Conan was emitting.

"What is it? What is it?" He asked, jumping excitedly.

"Conan-kun, you're awfully weird today, just like Ayumi-chan said."

"Ah! Don't get off the topic, what is the thing that Haibara wanted to give me?"

Mitsuhiko handed out a small envelope and gave it to Conan.

"A-le?"

_Envelope's label: **Restraining Order.**_

"She loves me that much, huh?" he said, a gloomy aura surrounded him.

"I think it's the other way around. What's wrong with you Conan-kun?"

"Nevermind! This won't stop me at all! It's just a paper!" He exclaimed, throwing the paper to the air.

"I know you're confident but I guess you are going a little overboard."

"No. Not at all."

"Conan-kun. Maybe you want to go to Araide-sensei?"

"Huh? I'm not sick."

Mitsuhiko sweatdropped. "You obviously are!"

.

**Hakase's House**

"Ai-kun, I heard you filed a restraining order against Shinichi. What's the matter?"

"**He **is the **matter.**" Ai answered with hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I see. He must be bugging you too much." Hakase replied with a laugh.

Ai glared at the professor. A killer one. Hakase shivered and laughed nervously.

"You don't know anything about this, don't you, Hakase?" Ai asked and shot him a deadly glare.

"Well, you see, uhm… don't look at me like that. I don't know anything."

"Good for you. I just need to find out what happened to him. It's so annoying to be around him when he's like that."

"Ha-ha." Hakase replied and scratched the back of his head.

.

**Next day, Tuesday.**

Surprisingly, it looked like the restraining order was kind of effective. Conan didn't come near her on the whole school time. Ai sighed in relief thinking that doing this might made him wake up from his lala land.

"It's kind of sad though."

Silence. Bird chirping… Crickets, crickets.

"What the hell!"

Ai almost smacked herself from that thought.

She thought that she will never see Conan that day.

But it seemed like she was wrong.

It was night time, such a peaceful night. From the window of her room, she saw a familiar someone, standing at the lawn, holding a big card board. She clenched her fist, veins started to pop out in her head.

"Edogawa…-kun… grrr…"

_On the card board, these words are written: _**_Hello. I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart._**

In the end, she just rolled her eyes and closed the curtains of the window. She made sure that the windows were locked.

**.**

**Wednesday**

It was the same of the other day. Conan didn't come near her again.

It was the middle of the class when Ai felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. It was not her hobby to read message in the middle of the class but her hand betrayed her.

From: Edogawa Conan

Subject: Yo!

_Yo! I'm your conscience! How are you?_

-END-

Ai furrowed her brow. Okay, the restraining order was quite effective but he was attacking her the other way around.

To: Edogawa Conan

Subject: Re: Yo!

_And I am your subconscious. Just bug Kudo-kun instead. He's such a lonely boy. _

_And I'm telling you. He's a desperate one._

-END-

Ai got surprised at the fast reply she got from him.

From: Edogawa Conan

Subject: Re: Re: Yo!

_But he only got his eyessss on you! I'm your conscience so I know you like him too!_

-END-

To: Edogawa Conan

Subject: You know…

_My conscience is a liar._

-END-

She then looked at Conan, who was now sitting at the back of the classroom. He looked down and uneasy which gave her creeps on her bones.

.

**Thursday**

"I'm running low on Haibara's energy…"

"Ano, Conan-kun?"

"Ayumi-chan. Wh-? Hey, why are you crying!" Conan asked panicky as he saw Ayumi, teary-eyed while looking at him.

"B-b-because Conan-kun is acting r-really strange!"

"Yeah, right." Conan sulked on his desk. "Haibara just sent a restraining order and now I felt so lonely that I can't go near her for at least 10meters."

Ayumi's face darkened. "Don't tell me Conan-kun… that you're only making fun of Ai-chan! That's so horrible!"

Ayumi ran out of the classroom, her face stained with tears.

"Oi! Ayumi-chan! Matte!" Conan tried to stop her but he was too late. He sat back to his seat and started to sulk again. "Darn, she got me wrong." He murmured.

Ai happened to overhear their conversation and with visible sadness in her eyes, muttered… "I knew it."

.

**Friday**

Conan was so surprised to know that Ai withdrew the restraining order against him. Once he set foot to their classroom, he immediately approached Ai with a big victorious grin on his face.

"Hey, Haibara."

"…" He got no response from her.

"Haibara?"

"I don't know who you are. Go away from me." She sounded so serious and everyone near her could feel the deadly aura around her.

"Haibara, what's wrong?" Conan asked with hint of concern on his voice.

Ai lifted her head up to look at Conan's face. Eye-to-eye. With a sharp, deadly glare.

"Didn't I say I don't know you? We never met so go away!" She replied coldly. Conan was taken aback with her current attitude and decided to distance his self from her for a while.

.

Ai was silently making her way to the cafeteria. She still couldn't believe that Conan is playing with her feelings. It made her really furious.

_Damn that brat. _

Because she was thinking deeply, she bumped into someone.

Someone she didn't want to see.

She stared for him for a minute before looking away. She started to walk away when a loud, disharmonious voice started to sing.

"Hey, I just met youuuu~" Ai robotically rotated her head to look at Conan who was holding the janitor's mop while singing.

"And thiiis isssh crazzzzyyy-hi-hi-hi~" She stood there, frozen, she couldn't even move her hands to cover her ears.

She just watched Conan move towards her.

"Buut here isshh my numbeerrrr~" He put a paper inside Ai's pocket and smiled at her.

And with a wink, he finished his song. "So call me maybee?~" After that, Conan immediately run out of the cafeteria, going to who knows where.

Almost everyone on the cafeteria covered their ears while Conan was singing. After he left, they just started laughing so hard. Meanwhile, Ai was just there, staring at a space. No one knew what she was feeling or thinking. Whether her eardrums broke down or got a trauma after seeing Conan like that.

_W-what was that?_

.

Later that day, Conan was nowhere to be seen after that cafeteria incident. Ai bid farewell to Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko who were also baffled by Conan's actions.

While walking, she pulled out the paper Conan put inside her pocket.

_Call me?_

_+81-0X-XXX-XXXX_

_XOXO_

"..."

Ai stared at the paper questioningly.

"What in the world is really wrong with you, Kudo?" She sighed.

Worse thing that happened was it seemed that her mind had a hangover from what happened earlier. She unconsciously started to hum in low tone the song that Conan sang while looking at the paper.

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me, maybe?" Ai hummed without knowing that someone was in front of her.

She went out of her trance when someone picked up the paper from her hand. She froze and looked at the blue-eyed guy who has a smug smile on his face.

"Sure, ojou-san. I'll call you. I can't decline after hearing you _sing _like that. " He said and walked away while humming the same song.

Ai blinked. And after realizing what just happened, she also started to walk with smirk plastered on her face.

_Payback time. _

.

Later that night, Conan was patiently waiting for Ai's call to his newly bought cellphone.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." He mumbled while staring at the poor cellphone like a maniac.

He almost jumped when it began to ring. He cleared his throat and immediately pressed the answer button.

"Ayo, girl. I knew you would call." Conan said with an obviously fake posh accent.

"…" Kuroba Kaito stoned after hearing the voice from the other line.

_What the fuck?_

The young lad just wanted to tease the little girl from earlier. But he never expected to hear a familiar voice that was trying so hard to be posh.

He prepared to change his voice as he thought of an evil plan for the young brat on the other line.

This night would be more interesting than he thought.

* * *

_What is really happening with Conan? Do the Hakase knows something?Conan's actions is getting worser and worser as time passed by. Is he just really making fun of Ai? Let's find out when a new sequel is released. :D_

* * *

Just a short sequel for those who message me that they want a sequel. :)

It's been a year since I last visited FFN. I'm so sorry. ; A ;

Anyway, I am currently having a LSS to CRJ song "Call Me Maybe" and thus, this short sequel was born. ^^

Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!

-Lhai


End file.
